Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Camp Half-Blood Wiki Hi, this page has been blocked by the spam filter. This is the message: :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '^BEST (Block #14111)' :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Thank you.-- 16:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I can't see anything that would block this. Can you try to save again with a different edit summary? -- RansomTime 00:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) caricare musica da youtube I want to edit again. scaricare musica da youtube : The "a" tag is not valid wikitext, and won't work on Wikia. See -- RansomTime 14:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) me han dicho que no puedo poner el mail !!! por k ??? Hi there I just created my page Online Casino Test and now I wanted to publish my latest text and it got blocked by the spam filter?...Can you please help me and tell me whats wrong? Darkorbit wikia When I nominate someone It reports it as spam. Can you guys please resolve this Asap! http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Darkorbit_Wiki:Requests_for_Permissions and It bring it here http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Darkorbit_Wiki:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/?action=submit Try nominating someone please to see the problem! :I don't see any problem. Please paste the block ID of the error message, it's important. 03:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. Block ID #8042 The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: /$ If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Return to Darkorbit Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/. When you type something here and publish it.http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Darkorbit_Wiki:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/?action=submit : You can't end a page with a /, save it as Project:Request for Chat Moderator -- RansomTime 11:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Filter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http:\/\/wp\.me\/ (Block #70131) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. With school coming up, I'm not going to be able to finish MLN or be active on here much/at all. :( 21:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Filter unblocked. 23:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Neoxadventures Wikia: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/ Página: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/CENIZAS_DE_RENACIMIENTO No entiendo nada, de repente me bloquea el siguiente mensaje , no es ningún enlace externo y lo que me bloquea son los }} 11:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Anime y peliculas Está página (http://es.animeypeliculas.wikia.com/wiki/A la quiero añadir a la Categoría Raikages y parece que eso es antispam. Por favor alguien me lo pude solucionar. Gracias. :Ya está solucionado. 11:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Pokefanon Hola, la pagina es esta y los enlaces que quiero poner son estos: *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Proyecto Reboot *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Adelantos Aveko *Usuario Blog:PalufiToadette/Mixu Dex (dentro de la wiki). ¿Me pueden decir que ocurre? --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ya está solucionado. 11:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Lo siento pero aun no funciona. --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hielo y Fuego Wiki La página Catelyn Tully de la Hielo y Fuego Wiki me aparece bloqueada por el filtro de spam. ¿Podría desbloquearse? Gracias desde ya. --Rhaena Targaryen (talk) 16:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ya está solucionado. 11:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Club Pengin Wiki Sólo no me deja publicarlo por SPAM cuando no se puede mostrar a modo visual, además, ni siquiera le añado un link. Aquí hay algunos elemplos: http://es.clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Tia_Arctic http://es.clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Herbert_el_Oso_Polar :Ya está solucionado. 11:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) quise editar y completar algunos datos en esta sección: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Makino pero no se guardo nada ya que aparece un alerta de spam, cuando trate de ver que contenidos eran los q generaban esto, apareció marcado en rojo toda la edición que hice, la verdad es que no creo que este aportando datos irrelevante o dañinos para la comunidad. Exactamente cual es el problema? MUGEN Database The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: wix(dot)com (Block #72635) I'm not sure how or why wix is blocked. Was it only recently added to the list? Oh yeah, it was on this page: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Gengar -PlasmoidThunder Pokefanon Cada edición que hago en cualquier página me la da como spam. Darrap Block #73181 The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: ****(Block #73181) http://marvel.wikia.com/Marvel_Mystery_Comics_Vol_1 Mrkermit (talk) 21:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hi - we're consulting with staff at the moment and hope to get this fixed as soon as possible. -- RansomTime 21:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Fixed -- RansomTime 21:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC)